Predator 2
by Madame Poopsie
Summary: Following the events of Predator, Jenna is still reeling from Dixie and Sylvie's betrayal. Will she be able to pull herself together and set things right or will her beloved Balto spend the rest of his life as Dixie's obedient "Poopsie"? I recommend reading my other story first so you can follow what's going on
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: As the name implies, this is a sequel to my story Predator. If you haven't read it yet, I highly recommend you do before reading this one. Balto is owned by Universal. Trust me if I owned this series Predator would've been the second movie. Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 1

A cold chill ran up Jenna's spine; rousing her from a sound sleep.

Her eyes snapped open and, much to her own surprise, she found herself standing in the middle of an enormous ice cave. She had no idea how she'd gotten there, but strangely she didn't question it. For some reason this place felt… familiar.

_Jenna… _

A faint voice called from deep within the frozen cavern.

_Jenna… _

It said again, only this time it was clear enough for her to tell whose voice it was.

"Balto!" the scarlet husky yipped excitedly; her heart racing with glee. Unfortunately this bliss was short-lived. For a split-second later she heard something that made her blood boil.

_Dixie… I love you…_

This was soon followed by an all too familiar vivacious giggle.

_I love you too Poopsie… _

That's when it all came flooding back to her. Suddenly she remembered what had happened last night. How that little _floozy_ had seduced her beloved Balto and lured him into her little web of _lies_ and _perversion_!

Well… she wasn't just going sit back and let that backstabbing _whore_ use her one true love to satisfy her sick animal lust. Not while there was still breathe in her lungs!

Without so much as second thought, the scarlet husky bolted in the direction of the voices; fully intent on tearing that little _harlot_ to shreds.

Within minutes she caught sight of them; two shadowy silhouettes in the distance, one of small poofy-haired dog and the other of a large wolf-like creature. Jenna's pace quickened ten-fold when she noticed that the shadows were nuzzling each other.

'Just hold on Balto…' she thought as neared her targets. 'I'll save you!'

Burning with righteous fury, Jenna pounced on her former friend; pinning her to the ground with ease.

"Dixie!" the scarlet husky snarled as she glared down at the pampered pom; her teeth bared in rage. "If you think I'm going to let you hurt…"

But the words died her throat. The dog pinned beneath her paws wasn't Dixie. It was a poodle. A fluffy, pink, toy poodle wearing purple bows in its hair and a diamond studded color around its neck; complete with a heart shaped tag that read _Poopsie_.

"Wha… what…" she stuttered in utter confusion. Who was this dog? Where was Dixie?

That's when she caught sight of the poodle's eye; those wide, terrified, yellow eyes.

"B… Balto?"

"His name is Poopsie!" said a sickeningly sweet voice from behind.

Before Jenna could react a massive paw struck her in the side of her face; sending her sliding into the opposite wall. When she open her eyes again she found herself in the shadow of an enormous pitch-black wolf with glowing red eyes and blood dripping from its snarling maw.

"And he's all MINE!" the monster-wolf roared as it lunged down at the terrified husky.

However, just before the beast's fangs could rip into her tender flesh, Jenna suddenly found herself back on the floor of Rosie's bedroom; panting heavily and sweating like a sinner in church.

'A dream…' she told herself in an attempt to calm down. 'It was just… a dream… and it's all over now.'

But this was a lie. Sure she had woken up, but now she was trapped in a much more horrific nightmare. Dixie, one of her oldest and dearest friends, had betrayed her. She had seduced the only dog she had ever loved and tricked him into a relationship. And if the throbbing pain in her nose was anything to go by she wasn't planning on letting him go anytime soon.

'What am I going to do?' she asked herself as she laid her head down in misery; tears streaming from her bloodshot eyes. 'Oh Balto… I hope you're alright…'

XXX

For the first time in a very long time, Balto woke up feeling warm.

It wasn't so much the fire that made him feel this way. Nor was it his new blanket, although it certainly did help. No, what really stoked his embers was the fluffy little ball of sugar and sunshine snuggling up against his breast.

For you see this was the first time in a very, very long time, Balto didn't wake up alone.

A smile spread across the wolf-dog's muzzle as his sweet little creampuff started to stir.

"Good morning Dixie." He said affectionately.

After a minute or so, the pampered Pom managed to wake herself up and she replied sweetly.

"Good morning Poopsie~"

Balto did his very best not to cringe. He wasn't particularly fond of the pet name Dixie had chosen for him. As a matter fact, he found it quite embarrassing. But there was just something about the way her eyes lit up whenever she called in that that made him incapable of vocalizing his displeasure. Besides, she always said it in a loving way and Balto had decided the night before that Dixie's love was worth a little bit of embarrassment.

With a stretch and a yawn the dainty little powder-puff climbed out of their plush doggie bed and positioned herself in front of her new hubby.

"Did you sleep well Honey?" she asked cutely.

"Best sleep I've had in years."

"Glad ta hear it. Now, how about I go into the kitchen and rustle us up some brekkie-poo. Sound good?"

"Sounds heavenly."

"I figured." She said sweetly as she gave the shaggy wolf-dog a playful peck on the cheek. "Now you just wait right here Snookums, I'll be right _back_~"

Then without another word the pampered pom scampered off into the kitchen; giggling like a young schoolgirl.

Once his perky little powder-puff was out of the room the handsome half breed let out a contented sign and relaxed back into his perfectly plush doggie bed.

"This is the life…" he said dreamily; his mind still swimming with memories of the night before.

Balto hadn't realized it until he woke up and saw her curled up next to him, but Dixie was everything he had ever wanted in a mate. She was kind, compassionate, nurturing, and just bursting with sugarcoated sweetness. Sure she wasn't perfect. She was a little on the ditzy side and all of her pet names made him want to gag, but none of that mattered. Because whenever he was with her, whenever he saw her adorable face or heard her angelic voice or smelled her intoxicating scent, he felt like he was in heaven.

And then there was Dorothy, his new _owner_.

Balto still wasn't quite used to the idea of being around people this much, but all in all he considered Dorothy a nice lady. Perhaps a bit too touchy feely for his taste, but she was kind enough to take him in and let him be with Dixie so really he had very little to complain about. And besides that, she was an excellent cook.

Yes, the noble wolf-dog was the happiest he'd been in years… unfortunately there was one small detail that kept him from fully enjoying his new life.

"Jenna…" he said aloud with a remorseful sigh as his euphoria was shattered by cold hard reality.

Jenna still didn't know about his relationship with Dixie. It had all happened so fast he never had the chance to explain it all to her. He loved Dixie with all his heart and wanted to stay her, but Jenna still had a place in his heart and he knew he'd never allow himself fully embrace this new life unless he made things right with her.

'I have to tell her. She deserves to know the truth.' He thought as he looked to the kitchen to see Dixie returning with a dish full of venison. 'I just hope we can all stay friends once it's over.'

End Notes: Not sure how often I'll be posting new chapters, I'm gonna be busy this semester, but I'll do the best I can. Anyway, thanks for reading and please leave a comment on your way out. Toodles~


	2. Chapter 2

Okay folks, here's chapter 2. Balto, as usual, is owned by Universal. I own nothing.

Chapter 2

It was early morning in Nome, Alaska.

The sun had yet to reach its zenith, but there was just enough light out to chase away the shadows and bring the sleepy little frontier town back to life. Stores were opening, children were playing, and the members of the local canine community were going about their usual business.

However, there was one local canine whose business that day was anything but usual.

Jenna sat on the front porch of Rosie's house; still too upset to do much else.

How could things have gotten so bad so quickly? A mere twenty-four hours she was the luckiest dog in the world. She'd had a warm house, great friends, and the love of her life to make it complete. Now she had nothing. Her so-called had conspired against her, her one true love had been stolen away, and without him her warm home felt cold and empty.

Jenna's whole life had come crumbling down around her.

"Oh Balto," the scarlet husky said sadly. "What am I going to do?"

A fair question. What was she going to do? What could she do?

By this point Jenna had figured out every part of Dixie's nefarious plan, but what good did that do her? She had no proof. And even if she could somehow expose the little powder-puff's trickery it wouldn't change anything. Dixie had gotten her owners to adopt Balto, so even if he tried to leave the deceitful pom they'd come looking for him and bring him back; allowing Dixie to work her magic on him all over again.

As much as Jenna hated to admit it, there was absolutely nothing she could do. Every single scenario ended the exact same way; with Balto in Dixie's bed.

"Oh…" she moaned sorrowfully as a fresh stream of tears began to run down her cheeks. "How did it all go so _**wrong**_?"

XXX

While Jenna was busy sinking deeper and deeper into despair, Balto was being elevated to higher and higher levels of euphoria.

After finishing his eighth helping of venison, at the insistence of Dorothy, who felt that the wolf-dog needed some fattening up, Balto decided to take a short nap to help him digest. However, no sooner had he settled down in his plushy bed then did Dixie surprise him with a relaxing belly rub. For twenty unbelievable minutes, the pampered pom pleasured his slightly descended stomach with her small but supple paws. Towards the end, Balto swore his eyes almost rolled back in his head. Once Dixie decided he'd had enough, she released him from her spell of ecstasy and switched to some affectionate snuggling accompanied by a little playful ear nibbling.

By this point, Balto's bliss had rendered him nearly comatose; much to Dixie's delight. It really put a smile on the little pom's face to see her new hubby so happy. However, all good things must eventually come to an end. She needed him to be alert for what was to come. So with a reluctant sigh she ceased her snuggling and started to bring him back down to Earth.

"Poopsie~" she whispered sweetly into the wolf-dog's ear. "Wakey Wakey, my little love Muffin~"

Slowly but surely, the heavenly fog that enshrouded his mind began to clear. Within mere moments the melodious sound of Dixie's voice had pulled the handsome half breed back to reality.

"Wha… who's the…" the wolf-dog said groggily as he shook off the last of his delirium. "Oh Dixie," he said with a small yawn. "I'm sorry. Do you need something?"

"Oh… nothin' much," she replied, letting out a vivacious giggle. "I gotta you ask you somethin', that's all."

"Sure Dixie," said Balto as he slowly stood up and stretched his back. "What do you want to know?"

"I was wondering what you think about Dorothy." She answered cutely. "Not that it's a big deal or anything but, you do like having her as an owner right?"

Balto wasn't sure how to answer. Probably because he wasn't how he felt about the plump older woman who was now calling herself his master. True, she seemed nice enough, but between last night's bath and that morning's feeding he was beginning that she took pet care far too seriously. However, Dixie was expecting an answer, so he decided that, until he had gotten used to his new situation and could better evaluate his feeling, he would just tell his little creampuff what she wanted to hear.

"Well… sure I do." He answered with a surprising amount of sincerity. "I mean, she was kind enough to let me live here and she's taken good care of me far. So, yes… I'd say I like her quite a bit."

"Oh Poopsie, I'm so glad you said that," the little powder-puff said excitedly. "Because you're gonna be spending the _whole _day with her. Just the two of you!"

"What?" he replied, in as polite a tone as possible.

"That's right Snookums. I heard her talking in the kitchen and she's got big plans for you today."

"P-Plans…" he stuttered nervously. "What kind of plans?"

Before Dixie could answer, the overstuffed and overdressed form of her master Dorothy waddled into the living room; giddy as a schoolgirl.

"Oh~ There are my two little sweeties." said the fat woman sweetly as she knelt down to pet the stunned wolf-dog. "And how are you feeling Mr. Balto? Any better?"

He didn't answer; not that she would understand him if he had. So instead he just gave her hand a gentle lick; which she apparently took as a yes.

"So glad to hear it," She said cutely before switching to a sort of mock pout. "Oh, but you're still so thin; you poor thing." Then, like the flip of a switch, she shifted back to her sugar-coated smile. "Oh well, we'll worry about nursing you back to health later, because right now I've got a big surprise for you Handsome."

The word 'surprise' made the wolf-dog extremely uneasy and he probably would have voiced this discomfort to Dixie, had the large woman not scooped him up in her arms and held him like one would a child.

"Hope you don't me borrowing your new beau for a teensy little while." Said Dorothy to the little fluff ball in the doggie bed. "I just want him to get to know his new momma, but you'll have him back before dark. I promise."

Dixie yipped excitedly, as if to say she liked this arrangement very much.

Dorothy just chuckled at her prized pooch's antics and then proceeded to carry the handsome half breed out of the living room and through the front door.

As the plump pet owner whisked Balto out into the snow-covered city that was their home, Dixie caught a quick glimpse of the terrified look in his eyes. This made the pampered pom giggle uncontrollably; to think that the hero of Nome could be reduced to frightened puppy by a little human contact. Sure, she knew Dorothy was a little overbearing, but she also knew that her _Poopsie _wouldn't lose any blood from a little quality time.

Although… he may lose most of his masculinity before it's all over.

End Notes: That's the end of this one folks. Hope it was worth the wait. Don't forget to leave a review before you split. Peace.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone. So sorry for the wait but I've been super busy lately. Anyway, Balto is owned by Universal. I own El Zilcho.

Chapter 3

Madame Georgette Elizabeth Le Tueur was by far the richest, most talented, and most well respected dog groomer in all of Nome, Alaska.

Of course, she was also the only dog groomer in all of Nome, Alaska, but why split hairs?

The point is that the woman had talent. She could do things with fur that most people could only do with wood or ice. She was an artist; an undiscovered virtuosa of canine beautification.

Which is why Balto _**never**_, not in a million years, ever expected to find himself inside _**her**_ salon.

Yet there he was, tied to a metal pole in the back of the overly posh boutique, while Dorothy chewed the fat with the proprietor.

Needless to say, this whole situation had the shaggy wolf-dog on edge. The bath Dorothy had given him the night before had been utterly humiliating and she was just an amateur. He shuttered to think what degrading torture this Madame Le Tueur would subject him to in the name of grooming.

However, he reminded himself, this was for Dixie, and Dixie was more than worth a little humiliation. And besides, he'd seen lots of dogs go in and out of this boutique on a weekly basis over the years. So how bad could it really be?

_**WHAM! **_

The door connecting the front and back of the salon suddenly flew open; effectively derailing the wolf-dog's train of thought. There in the doorway stood the tall and trashy form of Madame Le Tueur, who looked down at him with a haughty sneer. Balto turned his head to look behind her and found that Dorothy was nowhere to be seen.

"If you're looking for your Mommy to come and save you don't bother." The trashy redhead said harshly with a slight French accent. "She's gone out to buy you an expensive new collar. So for the next few hours you're all mine."

Something about the way she said that made Balto's blood run cold. Madame Le Tueur seemed to sense his fear and smiled sadistically.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about. You don't look all that threatening to me." She said as her cerulean eyes scanned over his shaggy body. "No… if you ask me, you look more like a poodle than a wolf."

Before Balto could even try to react to her insult, the trashy woman suddenly lunged toward him, grabbed him by the muzzle and forced him to look her right in the eyes.

"So little poodle, you're the one little Dixie has chosen to share her boudoir with. You must be so proud." As she said this, her snake-like fingers tightened their grip on his snout. "Well you shouldn't be. A mangy little fleabag like you isn't worthy enough to sniff the derriere of a goddess like her."

By this point it was like someone had clapped a vice in Balto's muzzle. It was all he could do not to start tearing up.

"At least… not without my help."

With that said, the trashy woman released her grip on the wolf-dog's snout; much to his relief.

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear, little poodle." She said acidly. "Dixie is some of my finest work; the crown jewel of my grooming career. So I will not allow her perfection do be sullied by her poor taste in mates."

While she spoke, her spider-like fingers began to untie his leash from the metal pole.

"Therefore, my little poodle, for the good of my reputation and hers, I will make you into a dog worthy of her affection." By this point the leash was off the pole and in her hand. "However, such a transformation will take time and make no mistake you will not enjoy it; not even for a second. But beauty requires pain and isn't love worth all the pain in the world?"

Balto wasn't sure if this crazy woman was actually speaking to him directly or just monologuing for the sake of vanity. But either way he didn't like where this was heading.

"So here's the deal, little poodle, if you submit to my genius right now and allow me to mold you into the canine Adonis my masterpiece deserves, then I will allow you to return to her in one piece." She then pulled harshly on his leash; nearly choking him in the process. "However, if you show even the slightest bit of resistance, I'll cut off more than just your flea-bitten fur. Understand?"

Needless to say, Balto was terrified. This woman was completely out of mind. Half of him wanted to bolt out of that pink palace of torture right then and there, However the other half, the half that was madly devoted to his cute little fluff-ball (my words, not his), told him to just suck it up and not fight this madwoman. True, the so-called Madame was clearly crazy, but if she truly was the one responsible for making Dixie look so _irresistible_ than she must know what she's talking about; at least in terms of grooming.

'This is all just a part of being a pet.' He told himself internally. 'Just suck it up and do it for her.'

Without making another sound, the noble wolf-dog stood up and waited respectfully for the trashy lunatics instructions.

"Smart boy," she said in a slightly less acidic tone. "Now, follow me into the back little poodle, so we can start your first bath." she said as guided her captive into the next room. "You'll need at least twelve before we can even think about moving on to the more _intense _treatments."

Just before Balto followed the crazed beautician into the next room, which to his nose reeked perfumes and bath salts, he stole one last quick glance of himself in one of the mirrors.

Something deep inside told him that this would be the last time he would ever see himself _that _face.

The face that _she _had fallen in love with.

End Notes: Sorry if this one is a bit shorted than the last ones, but this just seemed like the best place leave off. Anywho, thank you all so much for your support and patience and please feel free to drop a review before you leave. Laters.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, everyone. It's me once again. And I'm here to give you the latest chapter. Not much to say accept, Balto and all its characters belong to Universal. I own absolutely nothing and I gain nothing from doing this. Anyway, enjoy.

Chapter 4

It is a common misconception among humankind that only females are capable of engaging in idle gossip. But of course dear reader, you know that this is not true. No, the sad truth is that despite popular belief males are just as capable of partaking in this disgraceful pastime as females. As a matter of fact, in some cases males have proven to be far worse gossips than females.

Another popular misconception among humankind is the almost narcissistic belief that they are they only species on Earth capable of spreading ugly rumors about each other. But of course dear reader, you know otherwise.

Case in point, we cut to a secluded alley on the south side of Nome; where a familiar trio of sled dogs has gathered for a friendly little chat.

"Alright you big lug," said Kaltag, the tallest and arguably best looking of the three. "What's with the face?"

"What face?" replied Nikki, the largest, playfully. "I got no idea what you're talkin' about."

"Don't give me that," said the _handsome _husky, sounding slightly annoyed. "You've had that goofy grin on your muzzle all morning and we all know what that means."

"Yeah, we all know what means." repeated Star, the youngest and smallest of the group. "Um… Kaltag, mind giving me a hint?"

"It means, _genius_, that somebody got lucky last night." The tallest said with a hint of irritation before he turned his attention back to his larger companion. "Isn't that right Nikki?"

To this, the much larger husky replied impishly, "A gentleman never tells."

Kaltag just rolled his eyes and said, "Oh please, you're as much a gentleman as I am a cocker spaniel."

Young Star couldn't help but chuckle at this, but a quick sideways glance from Kaltag told him that now was not the time. So, in an effort to avoid getting smacked in the snout, the smaller husky promptly silenced his incessant chortling.

"As I was saying…" said the _leader_ of the trio as he turned his attention back toward his larger friend. "Enough with the secrets already Nikki. Just tell us who you slept with before I lose my freaking mind!"

"Alright, alright, if you guys really wanna know," the larger sled dog said with more than hint of pride in his voice. "Last night, I had the pleasure of sharing a bed with the lovely Ms. Sylvie."

"Shut up!" said Kaltag in disbelief.

"No way!" said Star in admiration.

"Way boys, way."

"Oh my gosh, Nikki! That's amazing! I am so happy for you!" said young Star excitedly while jumping up and down like a hyperactive Chihuahua. "So how did you two end up together? C'mon, tell us, please!"

"Yeah, tell us Nikki." said Kaltag, sounding more than a little skeptical. "Tell us how _you _managed get in the sack with a lady like Sylvie."

"Alright, if you guys _must_ know…" answered the larger husky; clearly in the mood to brag. "Yesterday, I helped Ms. Sylvie out with a little project she was working on and afterward she thanked me with a delicious rack of lamb from the butcher shop."

"That much I believe…" Kaltag muttered under his breath, only to be shushed by Star.

"Go on Nikki, finish the story."

"Thank you Star, now as I was saying. Later that night, while as was sleeping off all that lamb, Sylvie stopped by my place. She said her project worked out better than she ever dreamed and she wanted to thank me for all my help. Let's just say… she was _very _grateful."

While Nikki continued to brag about his conquest, Kaltag just rolled his eyes and snorted. It wasn't that he had anything against the larger husky; hell they were almost like brothers. It was just that dogs like Sylvie very rarely hooked up with dogs like him. It was a breeding thing. And besides, this wouldn't be the first time a friend lied to him.

"Nikki, you are like the luckiest dog in town. Way to go buddy!" Star said encouragingly; which brought Kaltag back to reality.

"Thanks Star. Oh, and get this! As if last night wasn't enough, I've already got another date with her lined up for this Saturday."

"Well congratulations big guy!" said the smallest of the trio supportively. "So is it a real date or are two just gonna… well, you know…"

"Oh it's a real date alright; in fact it's a double date. Balto and Dixie are joining us."

"Oh… did Jenna not wanna come?"

"I'd imagine not, considering Balto just dumped her."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense… wait! WHAT!"

"Okay, now I _**know**_you're making this up!"

"It's true, Sylvie told me the whole story after the third time we… well you know," Nikki said, sounding only slightly defensive. "The point is I heard it from a very reliable source. Balto and Jenna are finished, and if you ask me he's better off without her."

"Gee, I don't know Nikki. That sure doesn't sound like Balto to me."

"That's because it's not!" Kaltag interjected in a tone that said 'I've had enough of this crap'. "Balto would never do that to Jenna, not without a damned good reason! So quit lying and tell us what _really _happened last night before I smack you upside your fool head!"

By this point in the conversation, Star was shaking like a lamb in a butcher shop, but really who could blame him? His two closest friends were fighting, and by the looks on their faces they were just one insult away from tearing each other apart. The skittish husky racked his frazzled brain for something, anything he could say that could defuse this tense situation. Unfortunately the only thing his mind could conjure up was a great big blank.

"First of all Kaltag, I'm not lying!" said Nikki in a harsh tone. "Everything I've told you is one-hundred percent true! But I've you're too jealous and stubborn to accept that than that's your problem!"

"I believe you Nikki!' Star interjected, in a desperate attempt to stop all the yelling. "And I'm sure Kaltag will if you just…"

"Secondly, who said Balto didn't have a good reason for leaving Jenna?" barked the larger husky, completely ignoring his smaller friend. "Now I've got nothing against her personally, but the fact of the matter is that that dog doesn't know the first thing about pleasing her mate!"

"Well that much might be true, I'll give you that." replied Kaltag. "But Balto's not the kind of dog to just up and leave someone because she's lousy in the sack. He's got too much moral integrity."

To this Nikki just whispered something that sounded like, _You used to say the same thing about Steele._

"**What was that!?**"

"I said that's only because before Balto had almost no opinions when it came to picking a mate." said Nikki in an attempt to steer away from that touchy subject. "I mean, now that he's the top dog around town he can have any lady he wants. And whether you wanna believe it or not he _wants _Dixie."

"I still say you're full of crap, Balto would never do that to Jenna."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with trading up. After one month with Jenna he was still a virgin, but after one day with Dixie he's gotten more action than a rabbit _and_ a warm place to sleep. No matter how you look at it Balto was in the right and Jenna's a dud."

"I can't listen to this crap anymore." said Kaltag with a growl as he turned away from his larger friend. "I'm gonna go find Balto and Jenna to prove just how full of it you are!"

"Fine! Go right ahead! They'll only tell you the same thing I did!"

Then without another word, both dogs stormed off in opposite directions, leaving their small and _very_ uneasy friend alone with his thoughts.

"Oh boy…" said Star with a nervous gulp. "This is _so_ not good…"

End Notes: Well that's the end of this chapter folks. I hope you liked it. I just wanted to try and bring some new characters into the mix. Blah, Blah, Blah, see you next time and don't forget to review and subscribe if you think that I deserve it.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everybody, sorry for the wait. Chalk it up to School, Other Projects, and Overall Laziness. I hope this was worth the wait. Balto is the property of Univeral Studios. I own nothing. Believe me, if I owned this series, Steele would've gotten a redemption and ended up with Jenna, and Balto would've ended up with Dixie.

Chapter 5

While Balto was busy undergoing the most unpleasant makeover of his entire life, the object of his affection was busy with a little grooming regiment of her own. Much like the day before, Dixie was in the crawlspace beneath her home fluffing up her hair. And much like the day before, she was indulging her insatiable vanity.

"Oh Dixie, you are just the most gorgeous dog in the whole town." said the pampered pom, doing her _best _impersonation of her new lover. "You're so adorable I could just eat you up."

"Oh stop," she replied with false modesty, this time in her own voice. "Poopsie, you're embarrassing me."

"But it's true," she said, slipping back into her Balto voice. "You're my Cutey Wootey little Angel Pie, and there's nobody in the whole wide world as pretty as you."

"Really? Well what about Jenna?"

"Are you kidding, compared to you Jenna's just a big fat icky sack of poo."

"You mean it?"

"Of course I do, you're my one and only."

"I love you Poopsie."

"I love you too Dixie."

"Having fun there, Killer?"

The sudden appearance of a 'third' voice nearly made the pampered Pom jump out of her skin. Fortunately when she turned around she discovered it belonged to a friend.

"Sylvie!" the little powder-puff yelped in embarrassed surprise, "I was just… I mean, I…"

"Relax Hon, I don't care what you do in your Alone Time." The lanky Afghan replied with exasperated sincerity. "I just came over to tell you I lined up a little double date for you, me, Balto, and Nikki this Saturday night; Hope that's alright."

"Oh… yeah, sure that sounds great." Dixie answered, still sounding a little embarrassed. "I'm sure Balto will love that."

With that said she turned back around and resumed her personal grooming.

"Ya know what Slyvie, I've been thinkin'" she said after a few minutes of silent hair fluffing.

'There's a novelty.' The lanky Afghan thought mockingly before replying. "Really, about what?"

"About Jenna." She answered bluntly. "I just know she's gonna try and steal back my Poopsie. We gotta take her out of the game before she gets the chance."

"Out of the game eh? You mean like… permanently?" to emphasis her point Sylvie ran one of her claws across her throat; clearly mimicking the motion of a knife.

"EWW! Sylvie, don't be gross!" Dixie said scoldingly. "Please, Jenna's an old friend, and I would never do anything like that to a friend. We just need to make she stays… oh, what's that word… unavailable. That way my sweet, cute Poopsie won't be tempted to lower his standards."

"And just how do you suppose we do that?"

"Oh, don't you worry about that Honey." Dixie answered with a playful giggle. "I've got a few ideas."

XXX

(1 Hour Later)

"I hope for your sake Balto's waiting for us when we get there." Said Jenna in an uncharacteristically hollow tone as a certain lanky Afghan led her down a familiar alleyway. "I'm in no mood for any more of your tricks."

"Jeeze, are you still going on about that pickle barrel thing?" asked Sylvie in her trademark irritated tone. "I already told you, it wasn't personal. I just happened to think Dixie was a better match for Balto, so I decided to help her out. It's as simple as that."

Jenna could tell she was being lied to, but at the moment she didn't care; all that mattered was the truth.

Mere minutes ago, she had been approached by her former friend Sylvie, who had told her that Dixie and Balto wanted to speak with her. In that moment she decided to stop moping about and do something. Even if his new owners wouldn't let them be together, she was not going to let Dixie control him with her lies. She was going to expose her for what she really was, no matter what the cost.

"We're here." said the Afghan, bringing the scarlet husky back to her present reality. She stepped aside and gestured toward the entrance to the crawlspace. "After you, Hon."

Jenna noted a hint of venom in the lanky Afghan's voice, but for the moment she chose to ignore it. She was a dog on a mission, and she was going to complete it; even if it meant walking right into the Lion's Den.

"Jenna," said an all too familiar voice as she entered the crawlspace. "Sweetheart, how've you been?"

"You know _exactly _how I've been _Dixie_." replied the scarlet husky, trying very hard not to keep her temper in check. "Where's Balto? Sylvie said he'd be here."

"Oh, don't worry, Poopsie'll be here soon. He's just a little busy right now." The pampered Pom explained with a sugary giggle. "But in the meantime, how's about the two of us sit down for a friendly little chat."

"I've got nothing friendly to say to you Dixie." replied Jenna with a growl. "But since you're so insistent on talking, the least you could do is not use that name when you refer to Balto."

"Okay Hon, I'll try, but I'm not promising anything." The pampered Pom said cutely. "Anywho, I know you're probably still a little mad at me about last night…"

At this Jenna gave an infuriated snort.

"But… I just want you to know that even though I may not 've gone about it in the best way, my in the best way, my intensions were no-bell." She explained, ending with one of her trademark grammatical faux pas. "Poo… I mean, Balto, is so much happier now that he's with me and I want him to stay that way forever…"

Jenna suddenly heard Sylvie chuckling lightly from behind; something told her she wasn't going to like were this was going.

"Which is why I want you to go clear the air with him about what happened yesterday."

"Excuse me?" said the scarlet husky, sounding completely floored by this statement.

"It's like this Honey, as much as I hate to admit it you're a big part of Po… Balto's past, so I know he'll still want you to be a part of his future." Dixie explained sweetly. "All I want is for my Hubby to be happy in his new life, and if that means you have to be a part of it then so be it. That's why I want you to talk to him about last night. That way everything will be all Hunky-Dunky."

Needless to say, this hadn't been what Jenna was expecting. Something in her gut was telling her that there must be some kind of catch, but at the moment she didn't detect anything sinister about her former friend's offer. In fact, the little fluff-ball seemed to be bursting with sincerity. In spite of her reservations, the scarlet husky decided to be polite about this strange turn of events.

"That's very… considerate of you Dixie." Jenna said tentatively. "I think I can handle your request. So… why don't you take me to Balto right now so we can get it all over with?"

"Ah ah ah, not so fast Sweetie," the pampered pom said in honeyed yet condescending tone. "If you wanna be friends with my precious Poopsie, then you're gonna hafta agree to a few… _conditions_ first."

"What kind of conditions?" Jenna asked warily, though she suspected from the way Sylvie was chuckling to herself on the sidelines that she wasn't going to like the answer.

"Oh, they're nothing much," Dixie answered cutely. "Just a few things you're gonna hafta do to make sure things stay the way I want them."

"I see… and what exactly do you want me to do?"

"Well…" the smaller dog said playfully. "Firstly I want you to tell Poo… _oops_... I mean, Balto, that you support our relationship one hundred percent."

"I _beg _your pardon?"

"It's like this, my Balto loves me, he loves me more than anyone else in the whole wide world." She explained dreamily, much to the scarlet husky's chagrin. "And I know he loves living with me in our warm and comfy house and having me _worship _him like the big, hunky, _Sex Muffin_ he is…"

"_**AHEM!**_" barked Sylvie as she pretended to clear her throat. As much as she wanted to watch Jenna squirm from having to listen to Dixie's in-depth descriptions, she also wanted her diminutive friend to get to move on so they could get to her _favorite _condition.

"Oopsie, sorry about that." The pampered pom said to the lanky Afghan apologetically before turning her attention back to Jenna. "Anyway, the point is my little Cutie-Patootie's never gonna fully embrace his new life as long as he feels guilty about dumping you."

"He didn't dump me, you stole him." The scarlet husky muttered venomously, but Dixie pretended not to hear her.

"Which is why you're gonna tell him that he has nothing to feel guilty about. And that this whole thing is your fault. And that you're soooo sorry for being such a lousy girlfriend. And that you think that I'm a much better match for him. And that I'm prettier than you."

Sylvie did her best not to burst out in laughter. The look on Jenna's face was just too perfect.

"That way he can move on from you and focus all his love and attention on his sweet little Wifey-Poo~"

"He does _**not **_call you that!"

"Oh he will, just you wait and see," Dixie purred sensually, before remembering what she was doing. "Anywho, as for my second condition, we need to make sure Balto won't be tempted to lower himself, so I'm gonna set you up with Star."

"Star?" Jenna asked with a mix of surprise and mild revulsion.

"Yeah, that poor boy's had a crush on me since forever and I just know he's gonna be heartbroken once he finds out I'm taken," the little powder-puff said with a touch of genuine sympathy. "But I think he'll get over me once he has someone else to be his little Pookie-Poo~"

Dixie let out a sugary giggle as she imagined Jenna snuggling with the scrawny husky in question. Unfortunately, Jenna did not share in her amusement.

"You must be joking." said Jenna with a hint of irritation. "You can't honestly expect me to start a relationship with someone just like that."

"Sure I can, you two are perfect for each other. Just like me and Balto." The pampered pom chirped in her trademark cutesy voice; ignoring the daggers her _friend _was shooting at her. "Of course, you'll need to learn how to be less prudish and more… oh poo, what's the word I'm lookin' for?"

"More like you?" the scarlet husky asked dryly.

"Pree-sently!" the little fluff-ball chirped happily; once again flubbing her vocabulary. "You need to be more like me, at least when it comes to guys. You understand?"

"Oh I understand completely, Dixie." Jenna replied coldly. "You're saying I should form a relationship with a dog I barely know and base that relationship solely on food, sex, and sugary pet names, just so you'll be free to do the same thing to the only dog I've ever really loved."

"Oh sure, you can make anything sound bad if you say it like _that_."

"Dixie, if you think for even a second that I'm going to…" the scarlet husky began, only to be cutoff by a gentle bap on the nose.

"Ah ah ah, I'm not finished just yet." Dixie said in her poisoned honey voice. "I've got one more condition, and it's my personal favorite."

"Mine too." Sylvie chimed in with a sinister chuckle. Something told Jenna she was going to like this one the least.

"It's like this; we all know that I'm the prettiest dog in town, right?" the little powder-puff asked leadingly. Wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible, the scarlet husky simply nodded in agreement. "Right, but unfortunately there are a few silly dogs around town who actually think you're prettier than me. Isn't that silly?"

"Let me guess, you want me to go around town and tell everyone how much prettier you are than me, right?"

"Of course not Jenna, that would be silly." Dixie answered cutely. "I don't want you to just tell everyone that I'm prettier, I want you to _show_ them."

"Excuse me?"

"You see Jenna, what I want you to do is, how shall I put this, put on a _little _extra weight." said the little fluff-ball coyly. "Actually, I want you to put on a _lot_ of extra weight. Like enough to make sure nobody ever mistakes _you_ for being the prettiest ever again."

"You _cannot_ be serious." replied Jenna with more than a hint of frustration. "Dixie this is insane! You can't honestly expect me to agree to any those ridiculous demands!"

"Oh don't worry Honey." Her 'friend' replied with mock sympathy. "Star won't care about you being fat. He'll just be happy to have someone to snuggle with."

"Dixie, I didn't want to say this, but if you think for even a second that I would ever agree to any of those conditions than you're even dumber than everyone says you are!" the scarlet husky barked furiously; deciding that she'd had quite enough of this lunacy. "Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to find Balto and put an end to your sick little game once and for all. Good day!"

"Jenna, Sweetie, you're not thinking clearly." The pampered pom replied smugly. "Balto loves me now, remember? He'll never believe you. He'll just think you're being jealous and then he won't want anything to do with you. At least if you do things my way you can still be friends."

"I believe I said good day!" replied Jenna, clearly disregarding her former friend's taunt.

"I'm not kidding around here honey," said Dixie, her sugary voice laced with venom. "I'm not gonna let you mess up my future with Balto and I'll do whatever it takes to make sure he stays mine. So if you know what's good for you, you'll take the deal."

This time Jenna gave no response; she just walked right out the door and hurried off into the street. For a minute or two, Dixie just sat there silently fuming over the scarlet husky's insolence. However, after what felt like an eternity, she finally let loose the explosion of her white-hot fury.

"Oh… fudge!" she barked cutely, before letting out a snort of frustration. "Why must that dog always make things so difficult?"

"Well… that didn't go like I hoped." Sylvie chimed in, sounding more than a little disappointed. "So, now what do we do?"

"Oh don't you worry Hon, this ain't over. Not by a longshot." answered Dixie as she went back to primping her fur. "Just you wait, by the time I'm done with her, Jenna's gonna be Star's fat little Love Muffin, whether she wants to or not."

End Notes: Hope this one was worth the wait folks. Sorry if it feels a bit choppy. I wrote it out of sequence so I wouldn't forget any of my ideas.


End file.
